


Mornings

by wookberry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Raven - Freeform, leobin - Freeform, raken, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookberry/pseuds/wookberry
Summary: This is based on a Tumblr post I saw, an astrological sign post with the signs as cute couple-y things.Jaehwan: Aries – Morning ticklesWonsik: Aquarius – Surprise hugs from behindTaekwoon: Scorpio – Waking them up with cold toesHongbin: Libra – Kisses on the nose





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugg/gifts).



Sunlight filters through the curtains of their bedroom and Taekwoon groans in distaste, shivering as a cool breeze blows in. They must have forgotten to close the window last night. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he sees that most of the bedsheets have been kicked off of him (by himself, of course) through the course of the night – and not only that, but his husband Hongbin is bundled like a cocooned caterpillar inside the mountain of blankets.

Taekwoon can't help but smile, still not awake enough to open his eyes more than halfway, as he stares at Hongbin's sleeping face. A wicked idea crosses his mind, and seeing as the other man decided to take all his bedsheets during such a cold night, he figures he has the right to exercise it.

Curling closer, Taekwoon stares at Hongbin as he slowly and gradually unfurls some of the blankets in order to get to the younger man's body. He can feel the chill of the wind right down to his toes, and so without hesitation, he presses his feet against Hongbin's legs, biting his lips as he waits for a response.

It's almost instantaneous – Hongbin gasps and his eyes fly open, gaze immediately landing on Taekwoon as he jerks his legs away, nearly falling off the bed. Taekwoon laughs sleepily, laying back on the pillows, smiling in response to Hongbin's dirty look.

“Baby,” Hongbin whines sleepily, throwing half the covers over Taekwoon as well and drawing him close. “That was sneaky and not very nice.”

“You've been with me long enough to know that's how my revenge works,” Taekwoon chuckles, smile widening when he feels Hongbin's nose brush against his. The younger man pulls the blankets tighter around them both, drawing them closer together.

Hongbin says nothing, simply leans up and kisses the tip of Taekwoon's nose, pulling away and repeating the action as his arms circle around Taekwoon's waist. “You should've woken me up earlier to get your blankets back.”

“I woke you up pretty much as soon as I did,” the black-haired man replies, earning another kiss on the nose. “I wish I had been awake enough to grab my phone though, you should've seen how cute you looked all wrapped up in the blankets.”

Hongbin chuckles huskily, voice still laced with sleep. He kisses Taekwoon's nose again and the older man sighs. “Your aim is terrible.”

Hongbin grins and pulls Taekwoon closer, leaning down to kiss him properly, but it's Taekwoon who beats him to the punch.

~*~

Jaehwan yawns drowsily as he hovers over the coffee machine, eyes barely open as he waits for the coffee to pour into his mug. He glances at the clock and his nose scrunches up in dissatisfaction: 10:13 AM. “Too early,” he mumbles to an empty kitchen.

The sound of the shower can be heard and Jaehwan wishes he'd taken Wonsik up on his offer to join him, but his stomach had growled and the older man had decided that he needed coffee and breakfast.

Jaehwan opens the fridge and peruses for something to eat but finds nothing, sighing as he stands again and closes the door. All of a sudden, strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is planted on the back of his neck. Jaehwan sighs and relaxes into the hold, resting the back of his head on Wonsik's shoulder.

“Mmm, how is it that you smell so nice when I'm the one who just showered?” Wonsik mumbles against his skin, kissing along his husband's shoulder.

“Babe, you could shower fifty times, for an hour each time, and I'd still smell nicer,” Jaehwan quips in response – it's never too early to be sassy. He laughs at his own joke before Wonsik even has the chance to.

The younger man chuckles against his neck, smiling down at Jaehwan when the shorter man turns in his hold. “That's probably true, I could shower every hour for the rest of my life and I'd still fall a million miles short of you.”

“Sap,” Jaehwan laughs against Wonsik's waiting lips, kissing the man softly as he rests his hands on his shoulders. There's nowhere that feels nicer than being in Wonsik's arms, Jaehwan's sure of that.

As Wonsik's hands wander down to Jaehwan's hips, the older man hatches a plan. Smiling into the kiss, his fingers drag down Wonsik's still naked chest, stopping at his waist. Without warning, Jaehwan begins to tickle his husband mercilessly, grinning as Wonsik pulls away to puff out large bursts of laughter.

“Ah- Jaehwan!” Wonsik cackles, trying to escape his husband's clutches but Jaehwan doesn't stop, boxing him in between the kitchen bench and himself. Wonsik gasps for air between laughs, trying to pry Jaehwan's hands away from him.

Eventually, he finds an opening and sprints out to the lounge, panting, Jaehwan hot on his heels. “Why do you do this?” Wonsik chuckles breathlessly. “We were having such a nice moment together.”

“We were, we did, this is what's happening now,” the older man grins cheekily, lunging for Wonsik and tickling him again. Wonsik tries his best to resist the need to laugh and jerk away, and instead lifts Jaehwan over his shoulder and stumbles over to the couch, the brunette squealing as he still tries to tickle his younger husband's back.

“So cute,” Wonsik laughs as he gently drops Jaehwan onto the couch, hovering above him. Jaehwan smiles up at him, trying to catch his breath from all his laughter. The blonde man smiles, brushing Jaehwan's hair out of his eyes, reminded for the umpteenth time just how much in love he is with this man.

“We should go out for breakfast,” Wonsik suggests, pulling Jaehwan up into his lap as he sits down.

“Go out?” Jaehwan questions, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. “But... I'm sure we could find something to eat here...”

“Come on, let me treat you to breakfast,” Wonsik smiles, kissing the older man's temple as he strokes his hip. “We can go anywhere you like, you can eat as much as you want, and anything you want.”

“Mmm, you sure drive a hard bargain. Sure~ why not? Seeing as you're paying.”

“Well, we're married, so you're paying too.”

“Shh, don't ruin your own chivalry.”


End file.
